


Grow Old Together

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Series 3, Domestic Fluff, Itty Bit of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock love to the tune of Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old Together




End file.
